I'M WHAT!
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: draco find out that he's adopted. he and hermione becomes friends. they get to school and find out they have a big year project to do. hermione and draco get paired together. the project goes horribly wrong, which brings them even closer. a littletooclose
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mr. Malfoy said. Draco opened the door and entered the room. He saw his mother sitting in one of the chairs in front of his father.

"Hello Mother. Father, you wanted to see me?" Draco said. He sat next to his mother.

"Yes Draco, we, er, we have something very important to tell you." Mr. Malfoy said. He looked very uncomfortable.

"What is it father?" Draco asked. Draco's never seen his father this nervous before.

"We were going to tell you when you were 17. (A/n: his birthday's June 4. Its only August. Back to the story!) But we feel that you're old enough." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Draco, you're not a true Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy said. Draco sat there for a second.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You were adopted when you were 5." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"No. That's – that's impossible. Then how come I can remember things I did with guys when I was 4?" Draco said. Let's see them get out of this one. Draco thought.

"We put a spell on you so you would forget. Then we planted fake memories in your head." Mr. Malfoy said. Oh shit 

"Would you like to hear the full story?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Draco nodded.

"Your mother and I were trying so hard to have children. But her doctor said that she couldn't. So we decided to adopt. We went to a muggle orphanage. We asked them if they had a little boy with blonde hair blue eyes, around five. You were their youngest child." Mr. Malfoy said.

"They told us how you ended up there in the first place. They had said your parents had been murdered. They said your mother had seen the murderers coming up the stairs of the front porch. She told you to go hide while her and your father fought them off. When the police got there, the place was a reck. There was glass everywhere. Your parents were sprawled out on the floor in a pool of their own blood. They knew that your parents had a child, so they went looking for you. They found you hiding in a cabinet under the sink. They brought you to a police station to try and see if you had any other relatives, but you hadn't. So they brought you to the orphanage. They said you were traumatized for weeks, said that you wouldn't talk. So we came and we took you in." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"We then put you under the spell. Then we took you to St. Mungo's and put your name down for Hogwarts." Mr. Malfoy finished. Draco was quiet for a second.

"Is my real name even Draco?" He asked.

"No. It's Chris." Draco just sat there. There was silence in the room.

Then, Draco got up, and headed toward the door. When he opened the door, he turned to look back at his parents one last time, before leaving. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. He walked to his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed, thinking. So I've been a lie all these years? Draco thought to himself. He leaned over his bed and opened his draw and pulled out a blue photo album. He shut the draw and sat straight up in bed. He turned some pages and got to a sheet showing pictures of when he was 5. He was at the beach with his parents.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me!" Draco said. He went under the water and did a handstand. He resurfaced. His parents clapped.

"Good going, son!" Mr. Malfoy said. Draco came running out of the water and up to his mother and gave her a wet hug.

"Draco! You're getting me wet!" Mrs. Malfoy laughed. Mr. Malfoy took out a camera.

"Narcissa, Draco, look at the camera and smile!" There was a flash.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Draco got off his bed and went over to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and started writing a letter. When he was finished, he tied the letter to his eagle owl's leg and opened the window to let the owl take flight.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I ACTUALLY LOST THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, WHICH I THINK IS A LOT BETTER THEN THIS VERSION. BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO?


	2. Chapter 2

AT HERMIONE'S HOUSE

"Mom, have you seen Crookshanks? I can't find him anywhere." Hermione asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione went up to her room and shut the door.

"Maybe he's just in the basement looking for mice again." Just then, there was a tap on the window. An owl flew in, dropped a letter on the desk, and landed on her bed. Hermione went over to the letter and picked it up. She opened it and read it.

Dear Granger,

This might seem awkward to you, it's awkward for me as well, this is Malfoy. I wanted to know if you'll meet me at Hudson Park tomorrow at 1:00. There's something really important I have to talk to you about. I know you probably think this a trick, but you've got to trust me. Please, this is really important to me. Send me an answer back with my owl.

Draco Malfoy

Hermione finished reading the letter. She sat on her bed, thinking. Should I trust him? Should I tell Ron and Harry? Hermione thought. She got up and went over to her desk. She took some parchment, a quill, and some ink and wrote down 2 letters. She folded the letter and gave it to the owl.

AT DRACO'S HOUSE

Draco's owl flew into the room and landed on his desk. Draco took the letter and opened it. It was Hermione's response. He read the two letters that was scribbled on it:

OK

"Yes!" Draco whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Draco got up early and started to get ready. By the time he went downstairs for breakfast it was 11:45.

"Good morning Draco. Are you ok?" Mrs. Malfoy asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that?" He asked, taking a piece of toast.

"No reason. So what do you have planned today?" She asked.

"I was actually planning on going to Hudson Park." He said.

"Oh, ok." She sounded kind of disappointed.

"Why? Did you have anything planned?" Draco asked, watching his mother carefully.

"Oh no, no." She said quickly.

12:58 noon.

Draco was at the Park, waiting for Hermione.

"Malfoy." A voice said. Draco turned around and saw Hermione making her way over to him. Hermione stopped in front of him. He smirked.

"Hello Granger. How's your summer been?" He asked in what he hoped was a polite voice. Hermione was eyeing suspiciously.

"Fine." She replied.

"That's good. I just-" Draco began.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"I just wanted to say sorry." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For these past few years I've known you. For tormenting you, and calling you a m-" Draco had difficulty saying the word.

"A mud-blood?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why are you apologizing? And why did you only want to meet me, and not Harry or Ron? Or did you already owl them?" Hermione asked.

"No. I didn't owl them. And the reason why I am apologizing to you is because I gave you a hard time because you're muggle-born." Draco hesitated for a moment. " I'm a muggle-born as well." Draco didn't look at Hermione. Hermione was really confused now.

"What? No, that's impossible. The only way you can be muggle-born is if you had muggle parents. And everyone knows that the Malfoys are the most pure-blooded family." Hermione said.

"Well, you got one out of two right. The Malfoys are the most pure-blooded family. But Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy aren't my real parents." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I found out yesterday that I was adopted." Draco said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So what's the story?" Hermione asked. They sat down on a bench and Draco told her what his parents told him.

"Damn. I actually feel bad for you. How did you take it?" She asked.

"I admit I was really surprised. But what really got me angry was the fact that all these years, my father has turned me against muggle-borns and has made me treat them like shit. After my parents told me I was adopted, I instantly thought of you." He said.

"That was really sweet." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I just felt horrible about treating you that way I did just because you are what you are." He said.

"Hey. You know what I just noticed?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"We're actually getting along." She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we are." There was another long silence.

"Hey Hermione? C-could I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Do you think we could ever be friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think we would make great friends. But don't you care about your reputation at school?" She asked.

"No, not anymore. Not since I found out that I was adopted. What do you think Potter and Weasley would do when they find out we're friends?" Draco asked.

"Well, Ron would probably die of shock, and Harry would be probably be lost for words. But it doesn't matter, I don't care what they think. Besides, it's my life, I can choose my own friends." Hermione said. She checked her watch.

"Oh man. I have to go. I promised my mother I'd be home by now." Hermione said, getting up.

"Oh. W-wait. When will I see you again?" Draco asked. Hermione was thinking.

"Sunday, the day before we go back to school, at 2:00 p.m., at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Ally. See you then. Bye." Hermione waved good-bye and left.


	4. Chapter 4

1:59 P.M. DIAGON ALLY, FLOURISH AND BLOTT'S

Hermione was waiting by the store.

"Hermione." She turned around.

"Hi Draco." They stood there for a moment.

"So where are we shopping first?" Draco asked.

"Well, we might as well start here." Hermione and Draco walked into the store. They came out some ten minutes later, carrying a bag full of what they needed. They next went to Madame Malkin's for new robes. They continued their shopping until well in the evening.

"Since we're finished shopping, you want to go get an ice cream?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. They walked over to the ice cream shop and ordered two blueberry and vanilla ice cream cones. They sat down at a table and started eating, while talking about school.

"Hermione." Someone had called Hermione's name. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron, making their way over to Hermione and Draco.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Hermione said, as they came nearer. When they got within three feet of their table, they stopped. Harry and Ron were both starring at Draco.

"What. Is he. Doing here?" Harry said almost speechlessly.

"We're talking. Is that a problem?" Draco said.

"Nobody was talking to you Malfoy," Ron snapped, still looking at Hermione.

"Excuse me, but Draco has a name you know." Hermione said. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"We were talking peacefully before you guys came along and ruined it." Draco said. Just then, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny walked into the shop and walked over to their table.

"Ron, Harry, we're ready to leave. Hello Hermione. Having a good summer I expect?" Mrs. Weasley said. She looked over at Draco, realizing he was there.

"Hello. You must be Lucius Malfoy's son, am I correct?" Mrs. Weasley asked, shaking Draco's hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Draco said. Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy one more time, before leaving. They said good-bye to the Weasleys and Harry.

"You were wrong." Draco said, turning back to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Weasel-bee didn't, unfortunately, die of shock." Draco said. Hermione smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

KINGS CROSS STATION

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got on the train. Ginny left and went to go sit with her friends. Harry and Ron opened an empty compartment door. Harry went inside the compartment. Ron held the door for Hermione.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked. Hermione just stood there.

"No. I'll be there in a minute though. I just want to see someone." Hermione said

"It's not _Draco_, is it?" Ron emphasized the name.

"What do you have against Draco anyways?" Hermione asked. It was a stupid question, really.

"Just forget it." Ron went into the compartment and slammed the door.

"Stupid git." Hermione walked down the corridor of the train, looking in the compartments. Finally, she found him in the last compartment. She slid the door open.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. Draco nodded. He looked like he was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of tense." Hermione asked.

"It's my father. Yesterday, he asked where I was. I told him I was in Diagon Ally with a friend. When he asked what friend, I said you. He flipped out on me because he knows you're a muggle-born. He was all, "I told you not to hang around mud-bloods." Draco said.

"He said that to you? What did you do?" Hermione asked, outraged. She didn't know exactly why she was mad.

"I told him, "If you hate muggle-borns so much, why did you adopt me then?" Draco said.

"And what did he say to that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I walked away before he could say anything." Draco said.

"Well, you're away from him now and that's all that matters. Just forget about it." Hermione said. There was a moment of silence. Hermione went into her bag and got out scrunchi. She took her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Draco starred at her as she put her hair up. Hermione looked up and saw him watching her.

"What? Do I look bad with my hair up?" She asked. Draco smiled.

"No. You look beautiful." Draco said. Hermione smiled back at him. They leaned closer and closer, about to kiss, when-

"Draco, there you are." The compartment door slid open. Pansy, Grabbe, and Goyle stood in the doorway. They stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"Draco, what is she doing here?" Pansy asked, looking disgusted.

"We're talking. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked, a little upset at being interrupted.

"Yeah, I do. We Slytherins do not talk to mud-bloods like her." Before anyone knew it, Draco jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Pansy by the throat. He lifted her up and pushed her up against the compartment wall.

"Don't you. Ever. Call her. A mud-blood. Again. Do you understand me?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Pansy shook her head breathlessly.

"Stop! You're choking her!" Draco turned around and saw the scared look on Hermione's face. He looked back at Pansy. He gently let her down and removed his hand around her throat. Pansy was gasping for breath. The three of them left the compartment. Draco slowly turned toward Hermione, tears streaking down his face.

"Come here." Hermione said. Hermione and Draco hugged, Draco crying into her shoulder. A few minutes passed. They pulled apart. Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione stared back at him. They both leaned forward and kissed. It was like this the rest of the ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, they were at Hogwarts. They all sat down to watch the sorting. When the sorting was over, McGonagall took the hat and stool away.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Before we start the feast, I'm afraid have some bad news. Qudditch will not continue this year." There was an instant uproar. Dumbledore waited until they all settled down.

"I have a very special project the seventh years will be doing this year. I would like all the seventh years to meet in the Great Hall tomorrow morning after breakfast. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore sat down as food started appearing on the tables. The students were talking about what the seventh years might have to do.

"I can't believe they would cancel Qudditch just because of a stupid project." Ron said. He started grabbing everything and putting it on his plate.

"Oh please. They're more important things than some silly Qudditch game." Hermione said. Harry and Ron glared at her.

"Like making out with Malfoy?" Harry said darkly. Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't need to ask anybody. We saw you two sucking each other's face off." Ron said disgustedly.

"What were you doing looking in our compartment in the first place? Spying on me, I expect?" Hermione said heatedly.

"Hermione, we were worried! We were afraid that he was going to hurt you!" Harry said.

"Well, as you can tell, Draco wouldn't lay a hand on me." Hermione said. They looked at Hermione Skeptically.

When everyone was finished eating, they made their way up to their dormitories. Hermione proceed straight up to the Girls' dormitories without a backward glance at Harry or Ron. Hermione got undressed, got into her pajamas, and got into bed. She lay in bed for a few minutes before falling asleep.

The next morning, Hermione got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, when someone called her name.

"Hermione." Hermione turned around and saw Ginny heading to her.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny stopped in front of Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked.

"Er…sure. What about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I overheard your conversation with Harry and Ron last night, and I just want to know…that…well," Ginny paused.

"What Ginny? What do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know I'm on your side, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said slowly.

"Well, do you really think that Malfoy's for real?" Ginny asked. But Hermione wasn't listening. Draco was making his way over to the Great Hall. He caught Hermione's eyes and smiled. Hermione smiled back. Hermione just noticed Ginny trying to get her attention.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you listening to me?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione said, looking round at Ginny.

"I said do you really think that Malfoy's for real?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione with much concern.

"Of course he's for real." Hermione said.

"Well, how can you tell?" Ginny asked. Hermione gave a small smile.

"I just can." Hermione said softly. Ginny and Hermione went into the Great Hall for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

All the seventh years were congregated in the Great Hall after breakfast. Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"As you all know, the seventh years are doing a very special project this year. This project will teach you responsibility." Dumbledore paused. He looked around at all the students.

"This year, you will be taking care of an infant. I will assign two students, a boy and girl no less, to take care of one of the infants. You each will get your own little room complete with a small kitchen, a bathroom with a sink and bathtub." Dumbledore paused again. The seventh years looked at one another, whispering. The whispering soon died away.

"I will now pair you up." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment with names on it.

"When I call your name, I want you to come up and get your assigned infant. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown." Ron and Lavender went up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Your infant is Fabian." Professor McGonagall carefully passed the baby to Lavender. They both sat back down, holding the baby.

"Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnegan." They got up and headed to Dumbledore.

"Your infant is Emily." McGonagall passed the infant to Seamus and they sat back down. It went on like this for the next hour and a half. There was now only three more pairs left.

"Harry Potter and Parvati Patil." They went up and got their kid, Zoe, and sat back down.

"Katie Bell and Ernie Macmillan." They went up and got their infant, Charles, and sat back down.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." They went up and got their infant, Billy and sat back down.

"Now that you are all paired and have your child, here are your instructions. I will first lead you to your new rooms were you'll be living the whole year. You will take your child with you to classes everyday. You will each get a day off from school every week. If your child gets sick at any point of the year and you don't know what to do, you are to see Madame Pomfrey. Well, if there are no questions, you are to follow the Heads to were you will be living." Dumbledore got up and the students followed suit.

Professor McGonagall took one half of the group and they followed her out of the Great Hall. Professor Sprout also took one half of the group and they followed her out as well. Professors Flitwick and Snape took the rest.

Hermione and Draco were in McGonagall's group. They were the first ones to be shown were they to be living the rest of the year. They were near the Astronomy Tower. When they walked into their living quarters, they were blown away. Their living room was huge. Hermione went to check out the other rooms.

"Hey Draco. There's a crib right in between our beds." Hermione said. She went over and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room. Draco, who had Billy, sat down near Hermione. He was starring down at Billy, smiling.

"He's beautiful." He said softly. Hermione was staring at Draco, wearing a slight smile on her face. Draco looked up at Hermione.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Hermione said, still smiling.

"No, what? Tell me." Draco begged.

"I think that you'd make a great father." She whispered. Draco looked at Hermione, confused.

"How can you tell that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." Hermione said. They starred at each other for a few minutes. Billy started to cry.

"Here, I'll go get a bottle from the fridge." Hermione said. She went into the kitchen and was back in 3.4 seconds with a bottle of formula. She gave the bottle to Draco. Draco started to feed Billy. Billy sucked on the bottle nipple hungrily.

After Billy was fed, burped, bathed, and changed, they put him to bed. They didn't have anything else to do since they didn't actually start lessons until the next day, which gave them time to spend with their child. Draco and Hermione sat down on the couch once more.

"Well, we have about two hours to ourselves, so what would you like to do?" Hermione asked.

"Wait. Why do we only have two hours? We still have, like, the whole day ahead of us." Draco said.

"Draco. Have you ever had a younger cousin before?" Hermione asked.

"No. None of my aunts and uncles had children." Draco said. "Why?" he added as an after thought.

"Because babies don't sleep through nights or evenings. They take naps and they usually always wake up in the middle of the night. Which means we have to get up and help them fall back asleep." Hermione said. Draco looked at Hermione slightly opened mouth.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah. So what would you like to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Hermione got up early for school. She looked over at Draco, who was still sleeping. She went over to him and gently started shaking him awake.

"Draco. Draco, it's time to get up." Hermione said softly. She didn't want to wake Billy up just yet. Draco stirred, then opened his eyes. He sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily while running a hand through his hair.

"It's nearly 7:30. Classes start in an hour." Hermione said. She went into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth while Draco started getting his clothes together. Hermione got out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in her hand.

"I'll finish brushing my teeth in the sink so you can get dressed." Hermione said with her mouth full of foam. She disappeared in the kitchen. Draco went into the bathroom and started getting dressed.

I'm so tired. Draco thought. Draco had to get up twice in the middle of the night because Billy was either hungry, needed to be changed, or just couldn't get to sleep. He had to get up at 1:00, then at 3:00, so he didn't get a lot of sleep. Draco left the bathroom and went into his room where Hermione, who was finished brushing her teeth, was dressing Billy.

"I'm going to take him with me to classes today. I mean, since you spent half the night with him and all." Hermione said. She was buttoning him up, when he started crying.

"He must be hungry-"

"Oh, I'll get it. You stay here." Draco went into the kitchen and got the bottle of formula. He came back and gave it to Hermione, who started feeding Billy.

After ten minutes of feeding Billy, Hermione put the half empty bottle of formula in the bag she packed for the day. They headed down for the Great Hall. They said their good-byes. Draco headed over to the Slytherin table while Hermione, who had Billy, headed over to the Gryffindor Table. She sat down next to Parvati and Lavender, both of which were watching their child for the day.

"Hey guys. How did your night go?" Hermione asked. She set Billy's car seat down on the bench next to her. She started loading eggs and beacon on her plate.

"Ahh, it was exhausting. Ron wouldn't help with the baby at all. Whenever Fabian would cry, I had to get him." Lavender said. Fabian started to cry. Lavender started rocking him back and forth.

"Sorry to hear that. But to be perfectly honest, I don't think Ron will be ready to be a father for a while." Parvati said. Hermione turned to her.

"Oh please tell me Harry, at least, was a little more helpful?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he was, really. We would each take turns getting up whenever Zoe would cry. Although, I do have to watch him the remaining of the week because he has Qudditch practice. But he promised he'll watch her all next week so I can have my time." Parvati said. She was feeding her child.

"Wait. You said that he has Qudditch practice this week?" Hermione asked, sitting straighter in her seat.

"Yeah. Why?" Parvati asked.

"Because Dumbledore said that Qudditch was canceled this year because of the babies." Hermione pointed out. Parvati and lavender looked at each other. Then an angry look came over Parvati's face.

"I'll deal with him." She said angrily.

"So Hermione, how's Malfoy been treating you? Has he been helping out?" Lavender asked.

"Oh he's been so sweet. He got up twice to feed and change Billy. We decided we're going to switch off every other day. He loves Billy so much. He says he can't wait to become a father." Hermione said. She looked fondly at the sleeping Billy next to her.

The bell rang and they were off to their first class of the day: History of Magic. History of Magic was just as dull as ever. After that, they had Herbology, and then after that, they had Potions. After that, they went down to lunch. Billy was very hungry at this point. She sat down in between Lavender and Parvati.

"Today was so exhausting." Lavender said, starting to feed Fabian. Hermione also took out Billy's bottle of formula from this morning and started to feed him. While she was feeding him, she was trying to put food on her plate at the same time.

"I'm not complaining. Zoe slept through most of the classes." Lavender said. She was also trying to put food on her plate while feeding Zoe.

"Well I'm a little worried about Billy, I mean, he's been sleeping since classes started this morning. He hasn't gotten up once to eat and he's starting to get a fever." Hermione said. She looked down and noticed that Billy was sleeping and the formula was slowly dripping down onto his bib. She put the bottle down on the table and put him on her shoulder. She started to pat his back, waiting for a burp. But when it didn't come, she put him down in his car seat and got up.

"Were are you going?" Lavender asked.

"I'm going to take Billy to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione got up and took Billy, who was in the car seat, and headed out of the Great Hall. She was half way to the hospital wing, when someone called her name. She turned around to see who it was. Draco was practically running toward Hermione. He stopped in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

"Hermione, is everything ok?" Draco asked.

"No, not really. I think Billy's sick-" Hermione started to say, but Draco started to panic.

"Wait? He's sick? What do you mean he's sick? Is he going to be ok? What's wrong with him? Is he-" Draco was talking so fast, but Hermione put her finger to her lips to stop him from talking.

"It's ok Draco. I think he just has a fever. I'm just going to go to Madame Pomfrey and see what she suggests we should do." Hermione said slowly and calmer. Draco started to calm down.

"Ok. But I'm going with you to." Draco said. They continued to make their way to the hospital wing. When they got there, they peered inside, looking for the nurse.

"Hello. How am I to help you?" Came a voice from Madame Pomfrey's office door. She came out and peered at them.

"Oh, well, Billy, that's his name, he hasn't eaten since this morning before classes started and all he's done is sleep, he hasn't woken up since he's eaten and now he has a fever and we don't know what do." Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on Billy's cheek.

"He's defiantly warm. I'm just going to take his temperature." Madame Pomfrey took Billy from Hermione and placed him in the little changing table in the far corner of the wing. She waved her wand over Billy for a few minutes. When a beeping sound came from her wand, she took it away from Billy.

"He has a temperature of 99.5." She said. Hermione looked at Draco, concerned.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"All I can say is to give him plenty of fluids and let him continue sleeping." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione and Draco said their thanks and left with Billy fast asleep in the car seat. They headed up to their living quarters. They had half an hour before classes started again. They sat down on the couch. Hermione took him out of his car seat and held him in her arms.

"Draco, why don't you go back to lunch? This is supposed to be your day off." Hermione said.

"No. It's ok. I want to stay here to make sure Billy's ok." Draco said.

"He's ok. You heard what Pomfrey said. He just has a fever. All we can do is let him sleep. So just go and get ready for your next class." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure." Hermione smiled. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few day n s, people really started getting use to having the babies around. Parvati talked to Harry about lying to her about having Qudditch practice. Harry apologized and now is taking care of Zoe. Lavender talked to Ron and told him that if he didn't start helping out, she'd go to McGonagall and tell her that he's not helping out, which means that his grades will drop significantly. The only bad news was that Billy wasn't getting any better. Hermione and Draco took him to see Madame Pomfrey every day. But she would always tell them the same thing: let him get plenty of sleep and give him plenty of fluids.

"I seriously think that she's just making everything worse." Draco said. They were sitting out on the grounds. It was Saturday. They were sitting under a beech tree. It was sunny and warm. It was probably the last sunshine of the year. Billy was in his little car seat next to Draco.

"Well, I'm sure she's trying the best she can." Hermione said. She kept glancing at Billy every few seconds. After a few more minutes, they decided to go inside. They walked up to their living quarters. They set Billy down in his crib. That's where he spent most of the week there. Another reason why Hermione and Draco were scared was because Billy didn't wake up during the night anymore, which is bad.

"What are we going to do Draco? I'm scared." Hermione said. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. They stood there for a few minutes. Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked up at him. She gave him a quick kiss before turning around and heading for their room.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Draco asked, a little startled.

"I'm going to check on Billy." She said. When she got into the room, she picked up Billy. Then she let out a heart-stopping gasp. Draco came rushing in the room, looking scared.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione was holding Billy, tears were running down her face.

"He's not breathing." Hermione said in a low frightened whisper. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He rushed over to Hermione and bent his head down to Billy's face, checking to see if Hermione was right. She was. They quickly rushed down to the Hospital Wing. They burst into the wing, startling Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey! There's something wrong with Billy!" Draco said breathlessly.

"Has his fever gone up again?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No! He's not breathing! We don't know what to do!" Hermione said.

"He's not breathing? Hand him over to me and I'll see what I can do!" Madame Pomfrey carefully grabbed Billy from Hermione. She brought him over to the changing table. She tried to make him breath with these spells neither Hermione nor Draco knew about. After ten minutes, Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione and Draco with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "He's dead." She whispered. Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth. She turned around and buried her face in Draco's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Hermione was crying hysterically. Draco looked completely stunned. He refused to believe Madame Pomfrey. There is no way… that couldn't be possible, he…he was so young. Tears were starting to roll down Draco's cheeks.



Hermione and Draco were in Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and Hermione and Draco were sitting in front of his desk. There was a pregnant silence. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry of your loss. I wish there was more I could do." Dumbledore paused. Hermione stared up at him with red puffy eyes. Dumbledore stared back at Hermione. His expression was just as sad. He looked over at Draco. Draco had his head bent down. He wasn't listening. He was thinking about how Billy used to look up at him. How he would laugh whenever Draco would change him. Or how cute he looked whenever he gave him a bath. He felt tears trickling down his face. He quickly wiped them away.

"Hermione, Draco, I must say that you two were excellent parents." Dumbledore said. Draco looked up at the Headmaster. How can he say that? If we were such excellent parents, why did Billy die? Where did we go wrong? Draco found himself thinking. As if Dumbledore could read minds, he looked at Draco.

"Draco. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You and Ms. Granger didn't do anything wrong. You were excellent parents. Billy died because he was really sick, not because you did anything wrong." Dumbledore said. He didn't sound mad. Draco looked up at him: up at his sparkling blue eyes, up into that angelic face. Draco suddenly realized how old Dumbledore looked.

"Professor, what are we suppose to do from here?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore turned his expression to Hermione.

"Well Ms. Granger, the only thing I can suggest is to try and go on with your lives, as most 'parents' do when they lose their child." Dumbledore paused again. Suddenly, Draco stood up. This startled both Hermione and Dumbledore.

"That's all you people can say to us, isn't it? 'I can only suggest this, I can only suggest that.' Why is no one bothering to help us? Because of that stupid whack job Pomfrey, Billy might not have died! And now all you can say is pretend it never happened?! I can't go on thinking that I could have saved a life if I didn't listen to someone so, so – ahhhh!" Draco cried in frustration. He glared at Dumbledore one last time and left the room without a backward glance. There was a painful silence left in the office.

"Professor, I'm sorry that Draco acted like that –" Hermione started to apologize.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Granger. Draco would, naturally feel this way. I think that we should just let him calm down." Dumbledore said. There was a few more seconds of silence, then Hermione got up and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione found Draco sitting up on the Astronomy Tower. She went up to sit with him. He was just staring over at the Qudditch Stadium. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Hermione turned and looked over at Draco. He was still looking over at the field.

"Draco." Hermione said softly. Draco looked at Hermione. He was wearing a weary expression. A single tear ran down his cheek. Hermione lifted her hand up to Draco's cheek and wiped the tear away.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over this." Draco said in a barely whisper. His voice was filled with pain.

"I know you won't. Neither will I. But we can't sit out here for the rest of our life." Hermione said. She put a comforting arm around Draco's shoulders.

"I'm scared Hermione." Draco said. Hermione stared at him, confused.

"Of what?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said.

"Then how do you know you're scared?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I dunno. I can't explain it." Draco said. They sat there for another minute or two, before they got up and made their way downstairs. They headed straight to their living quarters. They skipped dinner. They just sat on their couch, holding each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny walked into the room. Hermione and Draco pulled apart.

"Hey Hermione. We just heard the bad news. Are you guys up to visitors?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. Are you up to some visitors?" She asked Draco.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go to bed." Draco said. He got up and made his way over to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay." Hermione said. The three girls sat down around Hermione.

"How did you know what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore made a speech about it." Parvati said.

"Professor McGonagall wanted us to tell you guys that you can take all next week off if you need to." Lavender said.

"So, are you and Draco, you know, ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"How did you take it?" Lavender asked.

"I took it really hard." Hermione said.

"And how about Draco? How did he take it?" Parvati asked.

"He took it harder than me." And Hermione launched in the story about what was said in Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I kinda agree with Draco, too." Parvati said.

"Yeah. I mean, if it were my child, I would never forget it. No matter how hard I try." Lavender said. They fell silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think he will ever get over this?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her.

"Draco, you mean?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I dunno. This will definitely scar us for a long, long time. I just wished this never happened." Hermione started to cry. Lavender sat next to her on the couch and put her arm around her.

"There, there Hermione. It'll all be ok." Lavender said. She looked at Ginny and Parvati for help. Ginny looked down at her watch.

"It's getting really late. We better get going, it's almost past curfew." Ginny said. The three girls all said their good-byes and left. Hermione got up and went into her bedroom. When she went in, she saw that Draco was still up. He was in bed, apparently waiting for her.

"They left, I take it?" He said. Hermione went over to her bed and sat on it.

"Yeah. How come you didn't want to stay?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her.

"Because I wanted to be alone." He replied, looking up at the ceiling again.

"If you want be alone, I can sleep in the living room." Hermione said.

"No. I just…what I meant to say was…I just didn't want to have a lot of company, that's all." Draco said softly. There was silence in the room once more.

"Well, good-night." Hermione said. She turned off her bedside lamp.

"Good-night." Draco also turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about two weeks since Billy passed away. Hermione and Draco were still a little depressed. They were kept busy from dawn till dusk with their schoolwork. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were making their way to Potions. They made their way into the Potions room, were they set up their cauldrons and waited for Snape to give them instructions.

"Today we will be making a Giggling Potion. Your instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the student store cupboard. You have to get a partner and turn it in as a separate grade. Get to work. You have one hour." The class scrambled around, looking for partners. Hermione and Draco partnered up and got started on their work. They kept adding ingredients just as it says on the board. According to the instructions, the smoke should bright pink. That was the exact same colour as their smoke. And according to the instructions, their potion should be the colour of red, which is the same colour as their potion. When they had thirty minutes left to go, Snape told them to stop what they were doing.

"We will now test out our potion on each of our partners. There is no need to worry. If there is anything wrong with the potion, I have an antidote here. Get going." Everyone was giving their partners their potion, looking nervous. Hermione and Draco switched their potions and each of them gulped down the others' potion. They looked at each other and started to giggle. The rest of the students started to giggle as well. Although Harry and Ron, who partnered together, had gone wrong on the potion and were now swelling like balloons. They quickly walked over to Snape, who sneered at them, then reluctantly gave them the antidote. Everyone started giggling harder at the sight of Harry and Ron.

The class was finally dismissed. Hermione and Draco headed back to their living quarters. They went into their room and fell on Draco's bed, continuing to giggle. Professor Snape said that the potion took an hour to wear off. They still had a good twenty minutes go. They kept laughing and laughing until their sides hurt. Finally, the twenty minutes were up. Hermione and Draco were still lying on the bed, breathing deeply. They sat up and look each other.

"What possessed Snape to let us have a fun class?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. But this is the most fun I've ever had." Draco said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a few minutes. They started to lean closer and closer. They started to kiss. They first started to kiss soft and light. But then they started going rough and heavy. Hermione laid down on the bed. Draco got on top of her.

Hermione started taking Draco's shirt off. They stopped kissing so Draco could help her. Hermione took her shirt off as well. While she began taking her bra, skirt, and underwear off, Draco undid his belt and took off his pants and boxers. They were both completely naked. Draco got back onto of Hermione and they started kissing roughly again. Draco hardened under Hermione. At this, Hermione started getting wet. Draco slowly and carefully entered her.

Hermione stopped kissing Draco and titled her head back in pleasure. Draco started kissing her neck. Draco was slowly and carefully going in and out. In and out.

"Draco!" Hermione said. Draco looked at her in concern.

"Am I going to rough?" He asked.

"Faster." Hermione simply said. She was looking Draco straight in the eye, and that's how Draco knew that she was for real. He started moving inside her faster and faster. Hermione kissed Draco more roughly. She moaned in his mouth with sheer pleasure. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled around so that she was on top this time. She was sitting on Draco, he was still inside her. She started moving up and down very fast. So fast, that Draco was only getting more turned on by this. He exploded inside of her. But they kept going at it.

It was Saturday morning, 10:00 a.m. Hermione wakes up. She looks to the left of her and sees that she's not in her own bed. She looks next to her and sees a sleeping Draco. The memories from last night come flying back to her. She had sex. She had sex with Draco. Malfoy. Hermione looked down at herself and sees a sheet wrapped around her. She didn't remember falling asleep at all.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hermione scrambles out of bed. She opens the bedroom door and crosses the living room.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Harry and Ron. Can we come in? We have to talk to you." Harry said. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat.

"Aaa, hold on a second, would you?" Hermione said. She ran back to the bedroom and quickly threw on her pajamas. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi guys. Come in." Hermione said a little breathless. They followed her inside the living room and sat on the couch next to her.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry came right out and said it.

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

"Because you just lost Billy." Harry said, without looking at Hermione.

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione admitted. Which was perfectly true. After the potion she took yesterday, she forgot everything until Harry mentioned it.

"Sorry." Harry said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"So, where's Malfoy?" Ron blurted out. Hermione didn't know why, but she took that offensively.

"He's still asleep. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no reason, no reason." Ron said.

"Ron, why can't you just accept him? He's changed, really." Hermione said. She was getting sick of them taking the micky out of her because of Draco. Why couldn't they just accept him? Why don't they believe that he's a changed man, like she does?

"Because he's a Malfoy and –"

"You know what? SO WHAT! Why the fuck do you care anyway?" Hermione snapped. She was sick of this.

"He's using you!" Harry said.

"Oh, and you don't?" Hermione snorted. She couldn't believe them.

"Yeah, but that's different!" Ron said. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked at them skeptically.

"How? How do you figure that one out?" Hermione wanted to know.

"He's going to use you and then just be as arrogant as ever. We weren't going to do that. We were just going to dump you." All at once, Ron wished he hadn't said that. But it was too late. What was said was said and there was nothing any of them could do. Tears were starting to form in Hermione's eyes. She stood up.

"Hermione, I…I didn't…I mean…I –"

"Get out." Hermione said really softly, but somehow could be heard on the other side of the room.

"But, Hermione,"

"She said get out. Do you have trouble hearing?" Ron and Harry looked up to find Draco standing in the doorway of the bedroom. They turned around and left the room without a backward glance. Hermione just stood there, her arms wrapped around herself, as if she were cold. Draco went over to her and took her by the shoulders. He turned her around so that she was facing him. He lifted her chin with his finger and lifted it up, so that she was looking up at him with watery eyes.

"You don't need them." He said softly. "You've got me. And Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and many other people. You know none of us would ever do that to you. Do you?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head. Tears started spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Draco pulled her closer to him and hugged her. They stood there for what seemed like hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco were in their living quarters, doing their homework

"This makes absolutely no sense." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Potions. I don't understand what Snape wants us to write about the properties of the Vanishing potion." Draco asked.

"He wants us to write about how we would use the potion in desperate needs." Hermione said. She was reading a book, sense she was finished with her homework.

"Oh. I don't remember him saying that. When does this have to be in by?" Draco asked Hermione, not looking up from his homework. When there was complete silence, he looked up at Hermione. She was holding her stomach. She was a little green in the face.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You're not looking to good." Draco asked, concerned.

"My stomach hurts." Hermione said weakly. Draco went over to Hermione and sat down next to her. He put her arm around her shoulders.

"Your stomach hurts again?" Draco asked. Hermione just nodded.

"Oh! I think I have to throw up!" Hermione got up and ran to the bathroom. Draco got up and followed. When he got near enough, he heard Hermione retching. He went into the bathroom, right when she started puking. Draco bent down and held Hermione's hair, so she wouldn't get any vomit on it. Hermione had been like this for the past few weeks. Draco would always be by her side, either holding her hair, or just being there to support her. Many people probably wouldn't do this for their best friends or girlfriends. But Draco wasn't like most guys, he was understanding. Hermione stopped throwing up.

"Are you ok now?" Draco asked. Hermione sat up and leaned against the bathroom wall. Draco took a seat next to her.

"Yeah." Hermione was panting slightly.

"I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey. See if you have like, the flue, or something." Draco suggested.

"Yeah. I think you're right. I think I'll go and see her now." Hermione said. She got up and left the living quarters. She went down the many stairs and came to a halt in front of the hospital wing. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione called. Pomfrey stuck her head of her office. When she saw Hermione, she came out immediately.

"Hello Ms. Granger. How may I be of assistance to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I've been sick this past fortnight, vomiting mostly. And I don't know why. I think I might have the flu, or something. Could you check?" Hermione said.

"Of course. Come over here and sit down." Madame Pomfrey indicated her to sit down on the nearest bed.

"Now, I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione nodded her head to show that she understood.

"When did this all begin?" She asked.

"Three weeks ago." She replied.

"What were the first symptoms?"

"I felt as if I was going to throw up; and then I would." Hermione explained.

"Was it like this the rest of the week? Or were there other symptoms?" Pomfrey asked.

"No. That was the only symptom." Hermione said.

"Now, this has been happening for the past three weeks you said?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I see. When was the last time you had your period?" She asked.

"I'm seven days late. So, do you know what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hermione. There's no easy way to sat this." Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"What? What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You're pregnant, Hermione." She said. Hermione sat there, stunned.

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded. She slowly got up from the bed and left the wing. She slowly headed up to her living quarters. She opened the door and walked in. Draco was sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for Hermione.

"Hermione, is everything ok? What did Pomfrey say what's wrong with you? Hermione, Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked, for Hermione still had a stunned look about her. She sat down on the couch next to Draco. She turned to look at Draco, this time with a worried and scared expression on her face.

"Hermione, is everything ok?" Draco asked again, his voice forced of determined calmness.

"Draco. Remember that night, a few weeks ago, when Snape made us take that giggling potion?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah. W-What about it?" Draco asked.

"Remember what we did after, when we got back from classes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Draco asked slowly. He was looking at Hermione worryingly.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered. She turned away from Draco. She was looking down at her feet. Draco looked like he was going to be sick as well.

"P-p-pregnant?" Draco stuttered. Hermione still didn't look at him, but nodded.

"We're going to be parents?" Draco whispered. Once again, Hermione nodded.

"Holy shit." Draco said. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. She started crying. Draco looked at her, then hugged her.

"It's going to be ok. We'll get through this." Draco said.

"Draco, I'm scared. I- I need to talk to someone." Hermione said. Draco looked at Hermione.

"You can to talk to me." Draco said.

"I know. But I mean that I need another woman to talk to." Hermione said.

"Do you want me to go and get Ginny or, or Lavender?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Draco said. He quickly left their living quarters. He knew that Lavender's living quarters where down by the kitchens. He made his way down there. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Coming." A voice said within the quarters. Next second, the door opened and Ron appeared there.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

"Where's Lavender?" Draco asked.

"Not here. Why? What do you want with her?" He asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Draco asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, I know where she is. Tell me what you want with her and then I'll tell you." Ron said. Draco sighed.

"Hermione needs to talk to her. It's urgent." He said.

"Is Hermione ok?" Ron asked, acting as if he were worried about her.

"What do you care? You gave her up as a bad job. Remember?" Draco retorted angrily. Ron didn't say anything for a moment.

"She's out by the lake with Ginny." Ron said reluctantly. Draco turned around and headed back up the stairs and toward the Oak front doors. He pushed them open and headed toward the lake. He could just make out the outline of Lavender and Ginny. He hurried up to them.

"Lavender! Ginny!" Draco called out. They turned around. They waved to him, then hurried over.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Lavender said.

"You guys need to come up with me to see Hermione. She's in trouble." Draco said.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah. She just wants to see you guys." Draco said. The three of them hurried up to Hermione and Draco's living quarters. They busted through the door. Hermione was sitting on the couch, with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Lavender asked. She hurriedly went over to Hermione and put her arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione calmed down a little.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said. There was a moment of silence within the room.

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that." Ginny said, her eyes wide with shock.

"Wait a minute. You two –" Lavender said, pointing at Hermione and Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Shit Hermione! Goddamn! What the Hell are you going to do?' Ginny asked.

"I don't know?" She said.

"Well, whatever goes on, I'm behind you all the way Hermione." Draco said.

"Yeah. We'll help you too Hermione." Ginny said, giving her a comforting hug.

"Yeah." Lavender grinned.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me." Hermione said.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're coming down right now! We're not going to let this guy rape you anymore!_

Your parents 

Hermione was reading over the letter that was sent to her.

"Draco, my parents are coming down. They think that I got raped!" Hermione complained.

"Well tell them you weren't." Draco said.

"I'ma write back to them." Hermione took out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She was scribbling a note back.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Hermione said as she was finishing her note. She rolled up the scroll and tied it on the owl. The owl flew out of the window.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to tell them. They'd kill me! Besides, they're not really my parent's, so why should I listen to them about anything?" Draco said. Just them, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Hermione said. The door opened and a little girl walked in with a scroll in her hand.

"I was told to give this note to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The little girl said.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as the girl handed her the scroll.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said. She turned around and left the quarters. Hermione opened the scroll.

"What's it say?" Draco asked as Hermione was reading the letter. Hermione's mouth dropped opened.

"My parents are here! They're in Dumbledore's office right now! They want us in there right now!" Hermione said. She was close to tears.

"Well, we better get down there before we get in trouble." Draco said. They started down to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, they waited outside the door before knocking on it. "Enter." Dumbledore said from inside. They opened the door and sure enough, Hermione's parents were there. They looked super angry.

"Is this the punk that raped you?" Mr. Granger said angrily.

"Dad, he didn't rape me! I just sent you an owl explaining it. But you obviously didn't get it." Hermione explained. She was close to tears again.

"Please, Draco, Hermione, sit." Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco took a seat.

"Hermione, please explain how this happened." Mrs. Granger said this as calmly as possible.

"I don't know." Hermione burst into tears.

"It's ok Hermione." Draco said softly as he hugged her. Mr. Granger glared at Draco.

"Don't touch her! Haven't you done enough?" He spat.

"Now honey, it's not only his fault. It takes two to tango." Mrs. Granger said. Just then, Draco's parent's burst through the door.

"Draco! What the fuck were you thinking?! Having sex with a filthy mudblood?!" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Mr. Malfoy, there will be no such language in my office." Dumbledore said.

"What did you call my daughter? Is that your way of calling people sluts? Because if it is –" Mr. Granger started.

"Mr. Granger, please, calm yourself. It merely means someone who has non-magical parents. Still insulting though." Dumbledore said.

"Can't we just sit down and disgust this rationally. Let them explain." Mrs. Granger said.

"She's right. We'll never get through anything if we keep fighting like this." Mrs. Malfoy said. Everyone sat down in a chair around Dumbledore's desk.

"Now. One of you, please explain how you got in this little predicament." Dumbledore said. Mr. Malfoy mumbled something like "ugh, _little_." Hermione started.

"After Billy had died, we were crushed. Nothing really cared to us anymore. So I guess having sex didn't seem so bad after all." Hermione said.

"What do you have to say about this Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son calming.

"I just want to say one thing. Father, why do you still insist on calling her a mudblood when I myself am also muggle-born?" Draco asked.

"Because, nevertheless, you are a Malfoy. Malfoy's are above people like _them._" Mr. Malfoy said, looking at Hermione and her parents.

"Well you're gonna have to get use to it. Because if I'm considered a Malfoy, then the baby Hermione's carrying is a Malfoy too." Draco said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Now you just wait one minute! You don't honestly think Hermione's going to keep this baby do you? Because you're wrong. She is going to get an abortion!" Mr. Granger said.

"But daddy, that's murder!" Hermione cried.

"No, I agree with him. She should get an abortion." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Honey, don't you think Hermione and Draco should get a say in this?" Mrs. Granger said.

"No! Either she gets an abortion or she's not allowed back in the house!" Mr. Granger said. Everyone was silent.

"You would really do that to me daddy?" Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Then where am I to stay?" Hermione asked.

"With us." Mrs. Malfoy suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.

"Narcissa? What's this rubbish?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Well she can't just stay out in the cold, she's pregnant! Please, we have too many unused bedrooms. She can have one of them and a separate one for the nursery." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

"Yeah!" Draco agreed. Everyone looked at him.

"I don't think so!" Mrs. Granger said, suddenly angry.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. Her mother looked at her.

"Because. We don't even know these people! We don't even know if they'll even take care of you!" Her mother explained.

"Of course we'd take care of her! Otherwise I wouldn't've have offered!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I think Hermione should have a say in this. Don't you?" Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at Dumbledore, forgetting he was there. Then they looked at Hermione.

"I – I want to stay with the Malfoy's." She said.

"Ok. Then it's settled. She'll stay with us." Mrs. Malfoy.

"No. It's not settled! You never asked us if it is ok!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"What does it matter to you? You just said you wouldn't let her back in the house unless she got an abortion!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled back.

"Hermione never even answered the question. Are you going to keep the baby or not?" Mrs. Granger said. She turned to look at Hermione. There was silence for a moment.

"I want to keep the baby." Hermione said.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco were back in their living quarters. Hermione was crying hysterically. She had stormed out of Dumbledore's office, after her parents told her she was no longer part of the family. Draco was holding Hermione close to him. He was stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Hermione. It's ok. You still have me. That's all that matters. We'll get through this." Draco said, trying to calm her down. She slowly started to calm down.

"Draco, was your mother serious when she said that I could stay with her?" Hermione asked

"Yes. My mother was being very serious." Draco said. They stayed like this for an hour or two.

"I inherit The Malfoy Manor in a few months, when I turn 17, you know. We can officially move in then." Draco said.

"But where will your parents live?" Hermione asked.

"They already have a small cottage a few miles away." Draco explained.

"We can really stay there? The place will really be ours?" Hermione said. Draco nodded. They went to bed that night, planning out what they were going to do when the baby was born.

Hermione and Draco woke up early the next day and headed downstairs for breakfast. Draco went to sit at the Slytherin table and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Everyone went silent when they entered the hall. Hermione sat down in between Lavender and Parvati.

"Why is everyone staying at me?" Hermione asked, starting to poor herself bowl of cereal.

"Everyone found out about you and Draco." Lavender whispered. Hermione started choking on her cereal.

"What?! How did they find out?" Hermione asked shockingly.

"Ron and Harry saw your parents coming into the school, so they decided to spy on them. When they heard you were, you know, they instantly started to tell everyone." Lavender explained. Hermione was on the verge of tears.

AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE

Draco sat down in between Blaise and Pansy. They were looking at him funny. He started buttering his toast. Draco soon noticed the other Slytherins' staying at him. He turned to look at Pansy.

"Why is everyone staying at me?" Draco asked. Pansy looked at him disgustedly.

"Because everyone found out how you knocked up that mud-blood." Pansy said. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. He looked over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see Hermione rushing out of the Great Hall. Draco got up from the table and ran after Hermione. She ran all the way up to their living quarters, Draco following close behind.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione turned and looked at him. There were tears running down her face.

"Everyone knows, Draco! Everyone knows because of those gay ass prats!" Hermione cried.

"Wait. What gay ass prats?" Draco questions.

"Ron and fucking Harry!" Hermione said.

"(Gasp) Those basterds!" Draco said. Hermione was about to say something, when she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. There was a splashing sound; Hermione was being sick again.

"People would've found out anyway." Draco called. Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but still. This is way too soon. I don't think I can go to classes today. I don't think I can handle people staring at me all day." Hermione said.

"At least try. And if you feel that you can't do it, then, we'll figure something out." Draco said. Hermione breathed a deep sigh.

"Fine." Hermione said. They both got ready for their first class: Hermione was off to Transfiguration, Draco, Potions.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was in Transfiguration at the back of the class. She was at the back of the class because she was stared at less. Whenever Professor McGonagall would ask a question, and Hermione would put her a hand up, she would always ignore her. Nobody would partner with her when they had to. She was all alone.

Draco was in Potions class, at the back of the class. No one was paying any attention to him. And when they did, it was Professor Snape, and all he did was take 15 points away from Slytherin for "screwing around with a filthy mud-blood" as he put it. Which was really odd, considering the fact that Snape has never taken any points from his own house before, especially from Draco.

The end of the day finally came. Draco and Hermione met back up in the their living quarters. Both wanted to skip supper, after what they went through today.

"Draco, I don't want to continue school. At least not while I'm pregnant. I'm mean, with the pressure of being pregnant and then the pressure of being taunted about it, well; it's just too much for me to handle right now. You should have seen the look of disappointment in Professor McGonagall's face. I've never seen her look so disappointed before. I just can't take it!" Hermione whined.

"I feel the same. Well, except the whole _me_ being pregnant. Which I would be glad to do _for_ you, if it was only possible." Draco said. Hermione gave a faint smile.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've been thinking all day. I think we should take my mother up on that offer that she made to us, about dropping out of school to get through the pregnancy. My mother said she would hire a privet tutor for school. We could do that, if you'd like." Draco suggested. Hermione thought about it for a minute.

"Would the privet tutor be as good as the real thing? Because you know my education means everything to me." Hermione said.

"Of coarse." Draco said.

"Ok. I'll start packing and you should go owl your mother. You know, let her know we're coming." Hermione said. Draco started writing the letter while Hermione started packing for the both of them.

An hour later, a return letter came from Draco's mother, explaining to them that they came get to the house by Floo. They decided that the best thing they had to do first is to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him what they're doing. They walked all the down to Dumbledore's office and said the password. The gargoyle opened up and they stepped on the moving stairs. It brought them up to the office. They knocked on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore said. They opened the door and entered the room.

"Draco, Hermione, what an unexpected surprise. To what do I own this visit?" He said.

"Sir. We have something really important to discuss with you." Draco said.

"Well please, by all means, have a seat and we can discuss this important matter." Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione sat down in the two seats in front of the desk.

"Now, what is it you have to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, sir, we, Hermione and I, don't want to continue to go to school here while Hermione is pregnant. We were planning on going to live at my parents house and get home schooled until the baby's born. But we thought that we ought to discus this with you first. What do you think, sir?" Draco said. There was silence in the office for a minute.

"I think that if _you_ think it's best, then I say go for it. But Hogwarts will miss you two. You two are the brightest students in this school. But how will you get there?" Dumbledore said.

"We already owl-ed my mother. She said we were to go by Floo Powder." Draco explained.

"Well, in that case, you should use _my_ fireplace." Dumbledore got up and crossed his office to his fireplace. He took some powder off the mantle piece. He beckoned Hermione and Draco to join him. They got out of their seats and went over to join their Headmaster.

"Hermione, you will go first. Have you ever traveled by Floo before?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Hermione said.

"Oh, it's really quiet simple. All you do is take some of this powder and step into the fireplace. Then you say where you want to go, in this case, Malfoy Manor. Then you throw the powder into the fireplace, and then you're there." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok." Hermione said, uncertainly. She took the powder from Dumbledore and stepped into the fireplace. She cleared her throat and said, very clearly, "Malfoy Manor!" And threw the powder. She whirled off in a swirl of green flames.

"Alright Draco, you next." Dumbledore gave Draco some powder and he stepped into the fireplace as well. "Malfoy Manor!" then threw the powder into the fireplace. He was also whirled in a swirl of green flames. They arrived at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was waiting by the fireplace; she was looking around the living room.

"What do you think so far?" Draco asked walking over to the couch and putting his things down. Hermione did the same.

"It's so big." Hermione said, flabbergasted. Just then, they heard a pair of feet coming down the stairs.

"Hermione, Draco, welcome home!" Mrs. Malfoy headed towards them. She embraced Draco in a hug. Then she turned to Hermione and embraced her in a hug as well. Hermione felt awkward.

"Draco, why don't you go show Hermione where she'll be staying and then came back down and we'll have a nice cup of tea. I want to discuss a few things with you." Draco nodded in agreement. They headed up stairs. Draco led her to room with a beautifully furnished door. He opened it.

"This'll be your room. Mine is right next to yours, so if you need anything, you can come right to me." Draco explained. Hermione was staring opened mouthed at how big and beautiful the room was. Draco was watching her closely.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"I love it! It's nice a roomy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You can store your things in here. Do you want to unpack now, or wait until we're finish with tea?" Draco asked.

"I'll unpack later." Hermione said. They made their way down to the kitchen again. Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for them at the table. They took seats across the table from her.

"Blinky the house elf will be here with the tea in a few minutes. Now, we have to discuss how your education's going to go. I was talking to the tutor earlier. He says he won't be able to start until next week, which gives you a few days break." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

"Er, Mrs. Malfoy – " Hermione started.

"Please dear, call me Narcissa." Narcissa said.

"Er, right, Narcissa, " Hermione said awkwardly, "What subjects will the tutor be teaching?" Hermione asked.

"All the subjects." Narcissa said.

"What about N.E.W.T's? Will we still be taking those?" Draco asked.

"Of course. Any other questions?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Hermione and Draco answered at the same time. Just then, Mr. Malfoy appeared in the fireplace. He entered the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw Hermione and Draco sitting at the table.

"What are you two doing here?" Mr. Malfoy asked, setting his briefcase down on the floor.

"They decided to become home schooled. At least until the baby born." Narcissa explained.

"So why does Draco need to be here? It's not like he's pregnant." Mr. Malfoy retorted.

"He's here for support, Lucius." Narcissa said. Mr. Malfoy only sneered. Just then, a cute little house elf came scuttling up to them, carrying a tray of tea. She set it down on the table in front of Narcissa, Hermione, and Draco.

"Your tea ma'am." The elf said in a high-pitched squeak.

"Thank you Blinky. That'll be all." Narcissa said. Blinky was about to walk away, when Mr. Malfoy called out,

"Blinky, take my briefcase up to my office." He ordered the elf. Blinky, who was a very small house elf, had a surprisingly good hold of the heavy briefcase. She slowly made her up the stairs, Mr. Malfoy following from behind.


	16. Chapter 16

A few months had gone by fast. Hermione was now 7 months pregnant. They were at the kitchen table with their tutor, Professor Harrison. Right now, they were being taught Charms.

"Let's work on the wrist movement. Now remember, you have to bring it down like a sword, and then come back up just as quickly. Let me demonstrate." He showed them. "Don't forget to say the incantation. _Morrisoptoris_!" Hermione and Draco were supposed to be learning how to materialize furniture in thin air. They started practicing. Draco materialized an armchair while Hermione materialized a table. They both landed with a soft thud on the floor.

"Very good! Very good! That'll be all for today. I'll be backon Monday, same time." And he left. Hermione and Draco went to the kitchen. The House Elves had made grilled cheese sandwiches and steak and kidney pies for lunch.

"So Hermione, tomorrow's Saturday." Draco said, taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yeah, and?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"Well, we don't have school and I thought we could go somewhere." He said, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"Like where?" Hermione asked, scooping more steak and kidney pie on her plate.

"I dunno, just somewhere. Maybe we could go check out some baby stores?" Draco suggested.

"Sure. That'd be cool." Hermione said.

The next day, Draco and Hermione had gotten up early. They went downstairs for breakfast. Narcissa and Lucius were down in the dining room eating breakfast. Draco and Hermione joined them. Lucius got up and left the room when Hermione sat down. Lucius always left the room whenever Hermione entered it. He still didn't except the fact that Hermione was having Draco's baby. Hermione looked down at her plate.

"Don't worry Hermione dear, Lucius will warm up to you." Narcissa said. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Do you think that he'll hate the baby just because of me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh course not dear! This child's a Malfoy, and he knows it." Narcissa said.

"Yes, but the baby's also half-blood." Hermione said.

"Hermione, if my father really despised muggles so much, he wouldn't've adopted me." Draco joined in.

"But then why did he try to make you hate muggles and muggle-borns all these years?" Hermione asked, started to tear up.

"Because for generations our family has hated muggles and muggle-borns, and he doesn't want to disappoint his parents because they have raised him to hate muggles and they expect my father to raise me the same way. My father just hates seeing hard work go to waste. Plus, he's afraid of what his parents will say once they find out about us." Draco explained.

"But, can't your father just tell them that I'm a pure-blood?" Hermione asked.

"No. They'll find out eventually." Draco said. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes, eating the breakfast.

"Hey Draco, can I asked you something?" Hermione said.

"Sure, anything."

"If your grandparents despise anything to do with muggles, how come they didn't say anything about you?" Hermione asked.

"Because…wait, that's a good question. How come mother?" Draco asked. Narcissa was taking time chewing her food before considering the question.

"Well, sweetie, because they don't know that you were adopted." She said, not looking at Draco.

"What do you mean they don't know that I was adopted? What, was it like "oh hey, mother, how's it going? Oh, by the way, we have a five year old son you don't know about.'" Draco said angrily.

"Draco, it's not that simple. We had to do a lot of complicated charms on them as well as you, so that they wouldn't find out and now they think that I gave birth to you." Narcissa tried to explain, but Draco still looked skeptical all the while. They stayed quiet for the next ten minutes, finishing their breakfast. When Hermione and Draco were finished, they got dressed and headed toward the living room to the fireplace. They took some Floo powder and threw some in the fireplace. They were whirled into Diagon Ally.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"There's this great baby store down the street. It's called 'Tots and Trots'; do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They made their way down the street and went inside the baby store. They headed over to the clothes section. Hermione was looking at the little boys' outfits, while Draco was looking at the little girls' clothes.

"Hey Hermione, look at these. Aren't they cute?" Draco said. He was holding up a red silky dress that would fit a three month old.

"It is cute, but, don't you want to wait until we know what the baby is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Thought that it would be fun to buy a bunch of baby clothes. We already have the nursery set up; we need to fill it with a bunch of baby things." Draco said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Do you really think it's a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so, I've always wanted a daughter. What about you?" He asked.

"Actually, I've always wanted a son. I think girls are too much to handle." Hermione said, picking out a blue outfit for a boy.

"We'll, whatever you have, I'll love them just the same." Draco said. Hermione smiled. They put the clothes in the carriage and went to the toy section. They picked out a few things and then went to check them out.

They headed over to the Flourish and Blotts and went over to the fireplace. They took the Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. They put their bags in the fireplace, and sent it back to The Malfoy Manor. Then Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" She said. She was engulfed in green flames and whirled off. She appeared in the fireplace in the library. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

"SURPRISE!" Hermione jumped about a mile. People stepped out from behind the furniture. A banner hung from the ceiling: BABY SHOWER

Draco appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He was smiling.

"You knew about this?" She asked.

"Of course I did. It was mother's idea though." Draco said, continuing smiling.

"Hermione!" Lavender gave up to Hermione, closely followed by Ginny and Parvati.

"Guys! Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione said, hugging her three friends.

"Whoa! You're getting big!" Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Lavender said, smacking her on the shoulder.

"It's ok. I am big though." Hermione admitted. "So, how're things at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Normal, I guess. Unless you count the fact the Harry and Ron are failing without you around." Lavender said.

"Serves them right!" Hermione said angrily. Then she couldn't help but adding, "Do they miss me even a tiny bit?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But they were jerks from the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17

A few days after the baby shower, Hermione was to be found in the baby's room, moving around all the useful baby gifts they got. They received a wardrobe from Lavender; a changing table from Parvati; as well as a dipper bag packed with dippers, wipes, baby powder, along with all the necessary cleaning products; over twenty little baby outfits; Draco's mother bought them a crib for the baby. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Hermione. What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make everything perfect for when the baby comes." Hermione said, folding a small pair of baby pants.

"Hermione, everything is perfect the way it is. Besides, you have two months left. Stop stressing." Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione's pregnant belly. Hermione giggled at Draco's soft touch. Hermione turned to face Draco; she softly planted a kiss on his lips. They started kissing sweetly, smiling into each other's mouths. Just when they started getting deeper, Hermione broke from the kiss in pain.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione closed her eyes, holding her stomach, her breathing heavy.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, starting to get scared.

"I-I think I'm going int-to labour." Hermione breathed.

"But y-you can't be. You're only seven months pregnant!" Draco said, catching Hermione, who almost collapsed to the ground.

"Draco, premature births happen all the time! Just get me to a hospital!" Hermione cried. At that moment, white, gooey water splashed to the floor. "My water broke!"

"Oh shit!" Draco murmured to himself. He helped Hermione out into the hallway. "Mother! Mother!" Draco helped Hermione over to the stairs, calling for his mother. Just then, there came a sound of a door banging open at the end of the hall. Draco's mother looked at of the room.

"What are you shouting about, Draco?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm going – into – labour." Hermione said between breaths. Mrs. Malfoy ran down the hallway toward them.

"Are you sure?" She said, helping Draco to keep Hermione upright.

"My water broke about three minutes ago," Hermione said, holding her stomach.

"That's good, we still have time to get to the hospital." They climbed down the last set of stairs and made their way to the living room. Right when they entered the room, Hermione completely passed out.

"Hermione!" Draco cried. He carefully picked Hermione up and quickly walked over to the couch. He softly put her down. He quickly checked her pulse; it was racing.

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked nervously.

"I don't know. I'll contact St. Mungo's." Mrs. Malfoy quickly walked over to the fireplace, hastily picking up the Floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. She bent down on the floor and stuck her head into the green flames. While this was going on, Draco was trying to bring Hermione back to consciousness.

"Please Hermione, wake up!" Draco said, starting to panic. He kneeled beside Hermione, looking up and down her body, not really knowing what to do. All of a sudden, Hermione's entire body started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Draco said, frightened tears pouring down his face. At that moment, Mrs. Malfoy withdrew her head from the green flames.

"They said they're – oh my God!" She just noticed Hermione's uncontrollable shaking.

"Get a quill, quick!" Narcissa said, picking Hermione's front body up and sitting Indian-style behind her, completely wrapping herself around Hermione.

"What?" Draco asked confusingly.

"Get a quill! Quick!" He shouted. Draco ran to the stand next to the fireplace and quickly gave it to his mother. She grabbed the quill from Draco and jammed it between Hermione's teeth. Just then, there was a burst of green flames, and a man in a blue uniform stepped onto the crème coloured rug. As soon as he saw what was going on, he ran over to them. Just as another flame came, and another healer in a blue uniform appeared, Hermione's uncontrollable shaking stopped.

"What's going on?" The man asked, making his way to the couch.

"She was having a very mild seizure," The woman said, taking Hermione's pulse.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked again, wanting to know what's going on. Once again, he was ignored.

"We need to get more oxygen into her system." Just as the man was taking out a complicated looking machine, Hermione came to consciousness; she started spluttering and gasping for air. The Healer with the oxygen machine quickly untangled the tube from the mask and placed the mask on Hermione's mouth; Hermione took a deep, slow breath, allowing fresh air to enter her. The female Healer kneeled at end of Hermione and spread Hermione's legs.

"She's fully dilated," The woman said. The man Healer turned to her.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" He asked slowly and clearly. Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"It's a little dangerous to continue with the birthing process immediately after a seizure. But we have to get the baby out safely and as soon as possible." The male healer explained.

"We need at least four good, hard pushes from you." The female Healer said. Hermione nervously looked up at Draco, who held out his hand to her. She took it and gave it a little squeeze before turning back to the Healers. She nodded.

"Alright. On the count of three, you're going to give me a big push. One…two…three, push!" Hermione closed her eyes tight and gave a big painful push.

"Come Hermione, you can do it!" Draco said encouragingly. Hermione painfully squeezed Draco's hand once more.

"Good, good, another!" Hermione took a deep breath and gave another push.

"You can do it Hermione! Two more pushes, and the baby's out!" Narcissa said, watching the baby's head slowly emerging as she gave another push.

"Just one push and this baby's out. Come on, give the biggest push, you can do it!" One of the Healers' said. Hermione gave the biggest and most agonizingly painful push she could muster.


	18. Chapter 18

There was the sound of crying coming from inside the Malfoy Manor. Hermione fell unconscious from the exhaustion. The female Healer was holding the new baby girl in her arms while the other Healer cleaned her up. She was then wrapped into a soft, small baby blanket. He carefully passed the newborn to Draco.

Draco smiled down at the infant in his arms. She looked exactly like her mother, Hermione. Draco looked over at the unconscious Hermione with a frown. Her breathing was shallow, her chest barely rising when she breathed. Sometime during the birthing process, the male Healer removed the oxygen mask from her face. He looked up at the Healer who was cleaning the mess that was made from the birth.

"Excuse me?" Draco said politely. He looked up. "Hermione's breathing's really shallow. Shouldn't she have the mask on?" He asked worryingly. The Healer immediately rushed over to Hermione and checked her pulse.

"Nancy," He called to the other Healer, "we need to get her to St, Mungo's. She's going down." Healer Nancy quickly materialized a stretcher from midair and gently placed her on it. Draco carefully stood up and handed his newborn daughter to his mother.

"Wait a minute. What's going? What does 'going under' mean?" Draco asked upsettingly, following the Healers to the fireplace.

"No time to explain. We've got to get her to St. Mungo's quickly." One of the Healers said, and with that, they awkwardly stepped into the cramped fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Draco turned to his mother in distress.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked.

"I – I don't Draco." Just then, an owl flew in the open window, dropped a letter on the couch where Hermione had lain, and flew out of the window. Draco picked up the letter, unfolded it, and quickly read it. He gasped.

"What is, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"It's from St. Mungo's. They say that they're performing Immediate Emergency Surgery. I must go there." Without another word, he dropped the letter, strode over to the fireplace, picked up the powder, threw it into the fireplace, stepped in, and vanished leaving Narcissa and his child behind. Within minutes, Draco arrived in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He looked around the room in search of the reception desk. He soon located it and practically ran to the desk.

"What room is Hermione Granger in?" He asked shakily, before the woman could speak. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry. What was the name again?" She asked in a small, squeaky voice.

"Hermione Granger," He said, somewhat breathlessly. The woman stood up and went over to a purple filing cabinet. She opened the first draw and started going through the files. "Aha!" She said, having located the right file. She walked back over to the desk, sat down, scanning the papers in the file. She looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry, but an Immediate Emergency –"

"Surgery is being performed on her, I know." Draco rudely interrupted. "But I've got to see her. I need to know if she's ok." He said desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot permit that. You'll just have to wait in this room, and I'll inform you the very second I hear anything. I promise." She said. Draco grabbed his hair and stared up at the ceiling in frustration. As he made his way over to one of the seats, there was a flash of green light, and Draco's mother and daughter appeared in the fireplace. She quickly walked up to him, her granddaughter in her arms.

"Any word?" She asked, sitting beside her son.

"No. The woman at the desk said that as soon as she hears anything, she'd let me know." Narcissa nodded her head in understandment and carefully handed Draco his child. Draco couldn't help but smile as his daughter was placed into his arms.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Hermione said the perfect name would come to her as soon as she sees the baby. But she fell unconscious before she could even see her daughter." Draco's voice quivered with apprehension. Narcissa patted Draco on the shoulder and sat back, for there was nothing else to do but wait.

An hour passed before they got any news.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco looked up; the woman at the desk beckoned him over. Draco slowly got up, for the baby was asleep, and approached the desk.

"Am I allowed to see Hermione?" He asked, before the woman could even speak.

"Yes. But only for ten minutes. She really needs her rest." She said. Draco nodded his head and the woman brought him to a room on her left. She quietly opened the room and gestured him in and closed the door behind him. Draco walked over to Hermione's bed and took a seat. He gazed ominously at Hermione's appearance; she had tubes up her nose and stuck into her arms. It made Draco slightly nauseous.

"Hermione? It's me, Draco." Draco whispered. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She gave a very weak smile.

"I brought our daughter." He said, carefully bringing her closer to her mother. The infant opened her eyes; they were dark blue, for all babies eyes start out that colour. Hermione gave another weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern. Hermione purposely ignored this question.

"She's beautiful," she said in a voice soo weak, that Draco was instantly concerned.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Draco asked again. But still, Hermione refused to answer the question.

"Did you give her a name yet?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"No. You said you wanted to name her." Just then, the monitor on the side of the bed beeped several times. Draco glanced up at it; the heart rate it displayed dropped ten notches. Draco quickly looked back at Hermione; she was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Hermione, what's going on?" His voice quivered with emotion. Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand; her grip was feeble.

"Draco, I'm – I'm not going to make it," she said. A tear formed in her eye.

"NO, don't say that!" Draco said, gripping Hermione's hand tightly, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Draco, I'm dying. There's… no…no escaping that." Hermione's grip was getting weaker and weaker. Draco tried to hold back the tears that started forming in the corner of his eyes. The heart monitor gave another loud beep. The rate dropped another ten notches.

"Hermione, please don't leave me." Draco's voice quivered. "You can't leave, your daughter needs you, I need you." Just as Hermione's grip completely failed her, she utter a name that Draco could barely hear, "Claerwen," and she was gone. The heart monitor gave a loud melancholy sound. Draco sat there for a few seconds longer, holding Hermione's lifeless hand. A Healer came in and shut the monitor off.

"I'm sorry." She said, turning toward Draco. But Draco barely heard her. He kept repeating the name Hermione uttered in his head; _**Claerwen**_. The Healer was about to leave, when Draco finally spoke.

"Claerwen." He said. The Healer turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry?" She said a little confused.

"Claerwen. That's the name she wanted to call our daughter. That was the very last thing she said, before…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Very well. I'll notify the infant department." With that, she left. Draco looked back at the one woman he truly loved. He started down at Claerwen, his daughter, who smiled. She looked extraordinarily like her mother. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked, getting up from her seat. Draco stared at her, then just lost it. He completely dissolved into tears. This itself, told Narcissa that Hermione wasn't coming home with them.


	19. to my reviewers

_**To my loyal reviewers**_

**I wasn't planning on writing anything else to the story. But if you really want it to continue, I could write more to it. Let me know!**


End file.
